


Pliant

by Anonymous



Series: Wheel of Games (Smut Collection) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Komaeda Nagito, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Dub-Con goes to Con, Explicit Sexual Content, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reserve Course Hinata Hajime, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Takes place somewhere in Ultra Despair Girls, Top Komaeda Nagito, but he's mostly referred to as Komaeda, but not for the intention of sex, former reserve really, reupload 'cause the fic disappeared from the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was only meant to keep him calm. To keep him quiet as Komaeda holds him.But even then, the sight of his Hinata being so vulnerable was sostrikingto him.[The Servant plays with his favorite Reserve. He gets more than he bargained for. Despair Era AU.]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Servant
Series: Wheel of Games (Smut Collection) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	Pliant

**Author's Note:**

> (reposting because this fic disappeared for some reason. why does this keep happening :,) )
> 
> hello agaiinnn~ 
> 
> it's been a long-ass while since i've gotten into writing stuff again, esp. since life has been too tiring for me to write (or rather, finish) anything. but i think i got some of my mojo back, so let us continue our top!ko/bottom!hinata journey~
> 
> for context, let's just say komaeda found hinata at hope's peak and took him with him instead of cutting off his own hand, because personally, writing sex with the knowledge that there's a dead woman's hand in there somewhere is a little uhhh, hmm... (also, if komaeda and hinata seems kinda off, its mostly due to the au and their relationship dynamic in general. it's not too terrible tho, so don't worry about it!!)
> 
> also, i've added some notes about the "dub-con goes to con" warning in the **end notes,** but they do spoil the story. but if the content of this fic might not suit your fancy, maybe consider reading it first. after all, we're here to have fun and smexy times, not to feel distressed ~(- v -)~
> 
> please enjoy~

It has been a long time since Komaeda was a child. But if there was one thing he remembered from being one, it was the need to please. 

Everyone, especially children, wanted to please. It didn't matter whether they were loved or abused, because at such an age, the distinction did not exist. There wasn't a need to recognize it for them. A person's love, in whatever form people called it, was all they needed to sustain themselves.

And in spite of everything, The Warriors of Hope were no different. 

Asking Nagisa Shingetsu for the medicine was almost painfully easy. The boy was smart, he’d give him that, but getting the chance to learn about Monaca’s secret plan was strong enough bait. Distantly, he wonders what Shingetsu plans to do now, after finally learning that Monaca wasn’t even planning to make a 'all-children's paradise' in the first place. Would he be strong enough to fight, or will he fall into the despair that was her toxic affection to him?

Admittedly, he wasn't too worried for what happens now. If his luck was to be trusted, Komaru Naegi and her long-haired companion will do just fine. 

What mattered right  _ now _ were the pills in the bottle, which are being crushed into a bowl of bitter leaf soup. Hopefully, the taste would be similar enough that his darling wouldn't notice. 

_ (Ah, but even if he  _ did  _ notice, he would know better than to talk. He was a smart one after all, one of the many things that Komaeda loved about him.)  _

After stirring it up a few more times, he tapped the spoon on the rim of the bowl and placed them both on a tray. When he picked it up, he took his time moving to their room, as his mind started to wander off.

When he went to Hope’s Peak that fateful day, the last thing he expected was to find a surviving Reserve Course Student, hiding deep within an underground lab. Hell, he didn’t even realize his darling was a student if it wasn’t for the file left intact in the room next door. It had a lot of things, things which would’ve dragged Hope’s Peak through the dirt, if it were still an institution of hope that people cared about. But none of it really mattered, not anymore at least.

His darling, on the other hand, was someone  _ far  _ more important. At first he thought that he was just like the rest; a leech who tried desperately to cling onto the hopes of others. But for the first time in his life, as they travelled, he found his world views being challenged. Because just like him, this person held a love for talent. So much so that he nearly gave up his entire existence just to become it.

It was drastic, even in Komaeda’s eyes, but it was enough for him to understand who they both are.  _ What  _ they both are.

How unlucky, to find love in a hopeless place like that. But then, how lucky indeed, to be blessed with someone as kind as his darling.

Because that was what he was. Underneath all of his anger and sarcasm, his darling was  _ kind _ . His tolerance, his patience, even his anger, all went back to giving Komaeda another chance. His desperation to understand was both his greatest and worst trait, that in the end the only way for him was down, falling right into the arms of a monster. 

Because in the end, Komaeda was not kind. He never truly was. He made sure that the other understood that before all of this began.

Remembering that caused him to look down at the green soup. This was one of the few things he made that didn’t catch on fire, although that may speak less about his cooking skills and more on his luck. But somehow, looking at it eases him a little.

Maybe, if he ignored who he was, what the Warriors of Hope were doing, and their entire situation in general, he could imagine himself bringing breakfast to his darling. A simple yet hearty meal. When he arrives at the door, he would knock softly, as if the other might be sleeping, and gently wake him up to eat. 

And then he would, his lovely Reserve, he would eat it and lap it up because his partner had made it for him. He'd give him that soft and hopeful smile, expressing his love and appreciation. 

And then he would collapse, the bowl clattering as his arms go slack. But then he'll still be conscious, because the dose wasn't that strong. His eyes glazing over like clouded glass. 

He will groan. Squirm and whimper a little, before realizing he couldn’t do anything. His arms flop once Komaeda carries him, hot breath fanning his ear as he tries to move, but all he ends up doing is opening his mouth to let Komaeda devour him whole—

The clanking of a spoon snaps him out of his reverie. The tray was shaking ever-so-slightly.

No, no, bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Stop and be  _ still.  _

Trying to blink, Komaeda stood still as the static slowly faded away. It left him feeling a little winded, his grip on the tray slacking significantly, but he refused to stop now.

Rather, he  _ couldn't  _ stop now. 

The itch intensifies with each day. A dark ickly patch in the back of his mind that refused to lay silent. It creeps around him, dancing somewhere between his thoughts, before seizing him at his weakest point. Strangely enough, initially he was fine with it, as it had saved him from situations tricky for even his luck to evade. Sure, he may not remember what happens afterwards, but so long as he ignored the destroyed Monokuma heads and the fuchsia blood sticking under his nails, then he was fine.

But then it began directing itself to his darling. 

It wanted to break him. Crack him and splinter him into tiny little fragments. Put him back together, only to slam him down and squeeze out the sounds from his throat. 

The despair that comes from such an idea terrifies him. It terrifies him because a part of him  _ wanted  _ that. For once,  _ he  _ wanted to be the thing destroying what he loved, instead of his luck doing it for him. 

He just needs a little. Just  _ enough  _ of it, enough to sate the rumbling thunder in his head. Of his darling breathing and living so pliantly next to him. Just a little. It'll be enough. It  _ has  _ to be enough.

With that thought in mind, his steps came to a stop. He gazes to the now familiar grey door.

Balancing the tray on one hand, he knocks the door once, twice, stops. And then knocks again.

_ Knock knock knock. _

“… Servant?”

The voice was muffled, but the softness in the other's tone wasn't lost to him. His shoulders relax despite everything.

“Yes, it’s me Hinata-kun. Can you please open the door?"

There was nothing at first save for the scuffling of shoes, but before long the door hissed open to reveal a familiar tan face.

Hinata Hinata  _ Hinata _ —

“…Oh, a-are you gonna eat inside?” The other mutters softly, his voice a soothing melody in his ears. “Uh, I’ll need to move the table first, but I’m sure there’s enough space—”

He could feel his fingers twitch. A part of him just wanted to hiss out "Hinata-kun" and just toss the soup away, push himself into Hinata's arms and just take him right then and there, but he viciously stomped the urge down.

Instead he gives him a placid smile. “It’s for you actually. You haven’t eaten in a while, right? I tried making this for you.”

Hinata’s face morphs into shock, before a light red dusts his cheeks. “Eheh, you didn’t need to do that, the bread we got from last time is enough!”

Thankfully Komaeda manages to stop himself from cooing, but still tilts his head when he hears those words. "But I spent so much time making this! It's even edible for once." 

His darling looks from his face back at the bowl, alternating between them in slight suspicion. Eventually he settles for a sigh and an exasperated smile, but they both knew that Hinata was already beginning to suspect something. "Alright, if that's what you want. Come on, get in."

Their room, unlike the children's, was plain and small. The walls were the same gunmetal grey as the hallways of the ship, and all they had was a desk and a wide bed that were nearly next to each other. Hinata seemed to have gotten bored however, as there were now drawings etched with black marker on the walls. Every one of them had two figures constantly appearing as the subject. 

"Jataro-kun said that he felt bad that I have to stay inside," Hinata explained, moving close to pick at the collar chain's lock. It unlocked with a clatter and was placed near the edge of the desk. He went over to sit on the bed as he continued. "he ended up lending me this marker and said I should draw something, since that's what he usually does to make himself feel better." 

Komaeda tilts his head, one hand rubbing at his neck. "Hmm, how surprising that he pities you. You would imagine that his past prevents him from doing that."

Hinata's face turned mournful, much to his dismay, but he eventually gave him an uneasy smile. "Maybe he sees a little of himself in me. Y'know, the useless boy who can't do much of anything." 

Those very words made Komaeda bristle instantly. Nearly slamming the tray onto the desk, he turned over and squished his darling's cheeks. "I don't exactly care what they think, but if you believe that you're nothing else than trash, then you're completely wrong." He growled. Komaeda was the terrible one here, the one selfish enough to corrupt Hinata's kindness. But for as long as he lives, he'll guard his darling against all forms of despair, including his own self-doubt. "You're much better than what you believe. Even an ordinary person like you can bring hope to others. Even to those who don't deserve it." 

Hinata seems to relax somewhat under his touch, but his eyes still looked pensive. "I mean, I guess..." He mumbled.

Komaeda's frown grew even larger. That kind of expression has no right to be on his darling's face. So he turned to the table and took the bowl. "Here, how about you eat this for now?" He scoops up a spoonful, balancing as much of the soup as he could, before placing it near Hinata's mouth. "I'm sure you're hungry." 

It gets him the reaction he wants, for Hinata's face turns a bright red. "You're-You're gonna feed me?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't."

Hinata's brow creases before his face turns even brighter from embarrassment. "I can feed myself!" He squawks, trying to take the spoon from his hand. Komaeda plays around with him until he gets impatient, choosing instead to just push the spoon into Hinata's mouth, surprising him enough that he parts his lips. He raises an annoyed brow when he sees Hinata struggle briefly, outright refusing to drink the soup. 

Distantly, he could feel the itch twist. 

"That's cute darling, but please, don't test me now." 

It's the only warning Hinata gets before Komaeda jams the spoon into his throat, his hands flying up to Komaeda's jacket sleeve when he nearly chokes. He keeps the spoon inside a little longer, just to remind his darling to behave, before he pulls it out. The thin line of saliva connecting it to Hinata's tongue sent a tingle down his spine, but he ignored it in favor of feeding him. 

It continues like this for a short while. Eventually Hinata decides to recline on the wall next to the bed, swallowing down the soup obediently in spite of his annoyed expression. Komaeda sits across to him, his legs still dangling from the bed but still close enough to feed him. He suppresses his smile when Hinata tries to clean out the spoon before letting go of it. 

They were about halfway done when Hinata began to notice. Or at least, speak out. It's not as if he could stop the effects now. "This is… bitter leaf soup, right?" 

"Mm hmm." 

"I've… I've eaten that before." He mutters, eyes already going half-lidded. "It… doesn't taste like this." 

Komaeda puts up a confused front. "Oh? Did I make it wrong, perhaps? Well, that's hardly a surprise, seeing as I usually mess up the simplest of things—" 

A left hand reaches out to touch his shoulder, but the grip was loose. "Don't… lie this time." Hinata slurs, his eyes struggling to keep themselves on Komaeda. "Please." 

His darling opens his mouth to respond, only to look as if he couldn't. Komaeda took his time admiring him, watching Hinata battle in vain against the drug taking over his body. His face, scrunched with suspicion and confusion, was dulled by the lack of light in his eyes, the drowsiness-but-not that's slowly calming him down. The rest of his limbs were going slack too, the left hand being the only thing that was still moving. 

The sound of static fills his ears. 

_ I'm so  _ terribly  _ lucky.  _

Komaeda moves closer, tucking his legs on the bed. His hand crept behind Hinata to tilt his head back, covering his eyes as his mouth was opened. 

"Drink up."

Hinata was messy. Even though they were going slow, a soft choke would always make the soup splash out of his mouth, dribbling until it reached his shirt and jacket. But Komaeda didn't stop, did not need to, because there was no point to. His mind captures every gasp, every whimper, and stores it into his memory, all the way until the soup was finally gone. When he moved his hand away, all he could see was hazy green.

His heart thunders in his chest. 

_ Hinata-kuuuuun… _

His mind was stuffed with cotton, but his heart felt impossibly full. Here he was, Hajime Hinata, his darling,  _ his  _ lovely pretty Reserve, writhing and panting as filthily as he expected him to. His shirt was a mess, probably covered with soup stains, but the utter messiness of it all squeezed his heart even more. 

Distantly, he could feel himself embracing him, a wrap so tight that Hinata might've wheezed. But he hears nothing and thus assumes nothing, as they landed on the bed with a soft thump. A contented sigh spills out of his mouth. The oblivion that came with having his love so quiet against him was…

It was funny to be honest. Because he was right, absolutely so, but he was also oh-so-terribly wrong. The dark stain hidden in his mind was finally being scratched, but instead of diminishing, it only seemed to grow. It settled into his skin like a thick blanket, coating his bones with an invasive rot that felt achingly familiar. It was almost like that feeling back then, when he was surrounded by red screens and the screams of his—

He hears an indistinguishable sound somewhere. It took Komaeda a few seconds to realize that it was from him. 

It took him even longer to feel the fingers combing through his hair, albeit slowly and clumsily. He opens his eyes (when did he close them?) to see a distant-eyed Hinata, his gaze dulled but unwavering. 

"Ah, g-good, you came back this time…" Hinata pants. "I… I got—ngh, worried… " 

Hinata shouldn't be able to talk, not with the dosage that Komaeda gave him. And yet… 

The grip he had on Hinata was suffocating. His nails were digging into the other's jacket, and he was certain that if they removed it, there would be indents in his skin. Their shirts were pressed against each other, probably much more uncomfortable for Hinata as he had food stains on it. 

Shame began welling up inside of him. Even when drugged out of his mind, Hinata cared enough that he noticed that something wasn't right, and went straight to comforting him. 

"…I don't deserve you." Komaeda mutters softly. He shifts to hold Hinata properly, their faces centimeters apart as he continued. "I hurt you. You should hate me." 

"If I'm meant… to hate you, then… I wouldn't-mmh, I wouldn't have followed you here." Hinata responds, his hand finally lowering itself to the juncture in Komaeda's neck. "I-I'm sure, you had… a reason, for this—" He cuts himself off with a low whimper as his entire body slacks, mouth left partially open as he breathes in and out. 

Komaeda shook his head, or tried to. They were lying down after all. "It's not a good one." 

Hinata cracks something that looks like a smile. "Maybe." He said slowly. "But… since when… did we ever have good reasons?" 

Komaeda stared down at his collarbone. “I… guess not.” 

He gets another chuckle from Hinata, one filled with fond exasperation, but not much more than that. In the end he was still drugged, and he wouldn’t be free from its influence for at least an hour or two. So Komaeda tries to make them comfortable instead, adjusting himself so that he could take off Hinata’s jacket and shirt. It left him half-naked, but he seemed to appreciate it, groaning a soft “thanks” as he tossed them behind him. 

He pulls Hinata close yet again, but takes extra care to be gentle. His arms enveloped him into a loose embrace, with the other’s head lying just below his chin. Hinata blinked, before taking a deep breath, easing himself down. 

After a few minutes of staying like that, Komaeda realized it. 

The silence that accompanies them this time is… lighter. And unlike before, no darkness surrounded Komaeda’s eyes, and no static noises pierced his skull. Instead he felt… calm. Relaxed. 

He grumbled softly. 

“Ugh, I really am idiotic trash.”

Of course,  _ this  _ was what he was looking for. This strange yet comforting limbo of peace, where the only things existing were himself and his darling. While it happens very occasionally, only when they were here that the rot would be silenced. It could never affect the barrier that was being close to Hinata. 

Realistically, he probably could’ve gotten this sooner, if he didn’t believe that drugging Hinata was the only way to do so. But then again, Komaeda was never the best at thinking of ‘normal’ solutions for ‘normal’ problems. Being unconventional was seared in his blood, so much so that others hated him for it. 

Thankfully, his darling was there to pull him back. He really doesn’t deserve him at all. 

Speaking of his Reserve, Komaeda was too busy thinking before, but he just noticed that Hinata was closer than before. His brows were strangely drawn. 

“Ah- Hinata-kun?”

Hinata stared at him for a moment, before responding. “Hmmh, I…” He breathes, “I think I know… why you did this in the first place.” 

Pale green eyes widen. “E-Eh?”

The rest of Hinata’s words were reduced to mumbles, but his arm sluggishly reached out to him. Komaeda was stunned. “Ah-uh, Hinata-kun, I really don’t think you should—” 

“C-Closer.” 

“Huh?”

“Closer, please.” Hinata whines. His hand flops right between them in the space between the bed. 

Komaeda had a faint inkling of what Hinata wanted, but he still wasn’t too sure. So instead he followed his request, shifting so that their faces were right next to each other. Hinata’s warm breath glazed over his lips. 

“Like this?”

It seems to be close enough, because Hinata slowly leaned in. Komaeda makes a quiet sound when their lips connect, and reminds himself to be careful when he slowly kisses him back. 

Hinata’s lips weren’t perfect. Even back during their first kiss, Komaeda took note about how chapped they were, of how many miniature splits decorated his mouth. Eventually he learned that he was the type who chewed their lips often, creating all those little scratches out of stress or nervousness. 

But for whatever Hinata might lack in his physical features, he compensates with his enthusiasm. He chases Komaeda’s mouth eagerly, even though he couldn’t move much, giving him as much affection as he could. He even lets his mouth go slack when Komaeda asks him to, only giving him a small moan as the other explores his mouth. 

Komaeda only separates them for the sake of breathing, but even during that the space between them was minimal. Hinata’s eyes glaze over in a different way whenever he panted heavily, his hand feebly pawing at Komaeda’s chest as a way to ask for more. He watches each time Hinata’s eyes closed with pleasure, and feels something within him coil the deeper the kiss went. 

“You like me like this,” Hinata pants quietly, saliva beginning to drool down his cheek. “You like me being pliant for you.” 

Komaeda kisses the skin beside his lips, acquiescing that he had no rebuttal. When said aloud, that’s all it really boils down to. “Yes.” 

_ Only you. I can only accept it if it’s from you.  _

Hinata hums softly. “Okay.” He turns away from the kiss for a moment, stopping Komaeda with a weak push on his arm. “Then, will you… be satisfied, once, you get what you want?” 

Komaeda stares at him. “... Yes.” 

“Then use me.” 

_ W-What?  _

“Use me, Komaeda.” Hinata murmurs at him. He somehow pushed himself so that he would lie down on his back, and with a push on his leg Komaeda was forced to follow him. Now hovering on top of him, the demand instantly catches him off guard. 

Even though his darling’s eyes were half-lidded, Komaeda had never felt as exposed as he did now. 

If he were someone more sane, maybe he would’ve said no. Maybe he would’ve wondered why Hinata would say that at all. Did he forget how he got into this situation in the first place? 

Komaeda was not that kind of person. He was nowhere near as kind as Hinata.

But he wants to be, oh if only he  _ could  _ be. 

He tries to give him an out. “Why should I.”

Hinata doesn’t falter. “Because, you need this.” He rasps. He tilts his head to stare at him, easily exposing his neck. “Don’t… worry. You won’t hurt me.” 

Komaeda frowns. He tries again. “How do you know that?” 

The chuckle that comes out almost sounds fond. “You’re not… that type of person.” 

A feeling like sweat drips down his cheek. “Th-That’s a lie.” 

“No,” Hinata shakes his head slowly. His face scrunches slightly with frustration, before it turns desperate. “Please, for your sake. Let me… help you. Let me be… a  _ servant, _ to you.” 

Komaeda’s breath hitches. Something dark grows within him, but it wasn’t like the rot.

Somehow, it was both better and worse than it. 

_ Hinata-kun wait please no wait _ —

In a final move to tear off what was left of Komaeda’s control, Hinata turns to his right hand. 

And kisses it gently. 

“Use me, Nagito Komaeda.” 

At an instant, his words flail off to a strangled gasp as Komaeda’s hands fly to his throat. Hinata’s face grew pained for a moment, but Komaeda made sure to keep his grip firm, not choking. As he feels Hinata relax under his fingers, he reaches to the right to grab the grey collar. 

“I can do anything.” 

“Y-Yes.” 

He relents just enough to push it under Hinata’s neck. “Absolutely anything?” 

The collar goes on with a click. 

“Mm.”

Komaeda takes a moment to collect himself. His fingers trembled and his breath shook, but when he opened his eyes, he couldn’t help but marvel at how Hinata looked. Here he was, shirtless, a collar on his neck and a slight sheen on his chest, but what struck him the most was his smile. 

A small, encouraging smile. 

Sighing, he does an experimental tug on the chain. “If you want me to stop,  _ please  _ say so.” Komaeda implored, moving towards the other’s face. “I don’t care about myself, but… please don’t let me hurt you.” 

Hinata hummed quietly, looking a little discontented with his words, but otherwise only said “I will.” 

He moved slowly at first. Hinata’s lips were already red from the first time they made out, but they were as pliant as ever when Komaeda closed in on them. One hand went to grip on his arm, while another kept holding onto the chain. 

Komaeda’s grip tightened when a particularly loud moan came out of Hinata’s mouth. “I haven’t-” A kiss, “-even-” another one, this time swiping against his teeth, “-done anything yet.” 

“Maybe I’m easy to please,” Hinata laughs raspingly. “Or maybe you’re a good kisser.” 

Komaeda dives in again. “M’not.” 

But honestly, Hinata talking like that felt nice. He was never kind to himself, but Hinata was always kind to him. Even if they weren’t kissing now, he would say so many nice things, like how bright his smile looked, or how pretty his eyes were. The feelings he felt from them were like whenever he experienced true hope. 

If he pulls out even more noises from him, will he get more? More and more nice things to come out of Hinata’s mouth? 

Moving downwards, Hinata lets out a soft keen when Komaeda bites into the side of his throat. 

_ Hinata makes the most noises when he gets rough. When all he can do is submit.  _

He suckles on the spot, greedily taking the tangy taste that comes from sweaty skin. He revels in the fact that Hinata could not run away, could not even cover his eyes from embarrassment because his arms were heavy like lead. He takes advantage of it, not even needing to hold Hinata’s head as he nibbles on his ear. 

“Ko-Komaeda—!” 

“More is okay, right?” He whispers into Hinata’s ear. The other quivers. “I want more.” 

“Then take it,” Hinata whines, voice heavy. “I’m all yours.” 

_ Yours.  _

_ Yours yours yours.  _

“Mine.” 

One hand finds a nipple, and it squeezes it tightly. Hinata squeaks for a moment, before the rest of his sounds turn muffled from the tongue invading his mouth. The chain was let go for the sake of grabbing the other’s pec, his thumb swiping the nipple there every time he makes a pass. 

Impulsively, he tries to move, as if to ease the heat that was no doubt growing in his body, but he could not. His body, his mind, his entire soul was a feast for Komaeda to devour. 

But it hardly deterred him. Oh no, instead Hinata begins to  _ squirm.  _ He whimpers and gasps and pants, but all he can do is accept as Komaeda has his way with him, saliva once again pooling around them with every desperate kiss. And every sound he makes fuels his emotions further. 

This,  _ this  _ is why Hinata was his darling. The precious Reserve who has offered himself on a silver platter. There can never be anyone like him. He refuses to have anyone  _ but  _ him. 

Slowly by slowly, Komaeda loses the gentle edge of his touch. His kisses grew more desperate, his fingers growing rougher. He suckles on the nipples ravenously, peering up every once in a while to get the eye candy of a flustered Hinata. His nuzzles and bites come after one another, with a particularly big wound already bruising on his darling’s shoulder. 

_ He wanted more of that. Maybe even get him his own collar, one that said “Komaeda’s” in big bold letters.  _

Ah, but that would expose Hinata to everyone. And as much as he liked staking his claim, he liked keeping Hinata to himself even more.

By now Hinata’s breath was laboured, his expression looking almost blissed out. “Ah, ngh, Komaeda,  _ ah _ —”

Komaeda lifts himself up to look at him. Seeing Hinata’s eyes dilate when he looked at him felt intoxicating. “Yes?” 

“I—” Hinata mewled, his voice straining to say something.

Komaeda leaned in closer. “Yes, what’s wrong darling? What do you want?” 

Hinata sucked in a breath, seemingly winded, but he managed to buck up his hips right onto Komaeda’s pants. They both hissed at the contact. 

Right, he almost forgot about that. God, he felt so  _ heavy  _ under his slacks.

He ripped off their pants easily, throwing them where he threw Hinata’s shirt, but he doesn’t really care. What he  _ did  _ care for was to hold their erections together, taking in Hinata’s hisses as he works them down harder. 

His darling falls apart so  _ easily.  _ “Komaeda Komaeda Komaed _ aaah—”  _

“Keep going,” he growls, grabbing the chain and tugging it forward. Hinata’s moans now sound punched out, but he continues crying out Komaeda’s name. “Keep going Hinata-kun.” 

“Komaeda _ —Hnng! Ah, Komaeda, w-wai-aaah— _ ” 

But he doesn’t listen to him. Instead he thumbs both of their tips, making the pre-cum spill over them both. Hinata wails from the pleasure. 

A hand clumsily smacks the side of the bed. “Wa-Wait. Komaeda-hah, stop, hold on—!”

The moment he hears it, he stops moving instantly. His grip on the chain slacks completely, and Hinata falls back on the bed with a thump. Komaeda felt his heart thunder in his chest. 

“Hi-Hinata-kun?” 

Hinata’s face immediately turns apologetic. “N-No, you didn’t… mmrgh, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He seemed to be trying to force the words out, speaking about as fast as he usually did, before slumping down exhaustedly. Komaeda’s brows crease in concern. 

“Are… Are you sure about that?” 

A simple nod reassures him a little. He would  _ never  _ forgive himself if Hinata got hurt because of him. But it seems like for now, not everything is as terrible as it seems. 

But that leaves a question for him. “Then, why did you ask to stop?” 

Surprisingly, Hinata ends up  _ blushing  _ at him. His eyes trail down to where they were connected, face turning a little bashful. “I… I want it inside.” 

_ … Oh.  _

Well, that makes sense. Eugh, but now  _ he’s  _ blushing too. What a disaster. 

Hoping to ignore the flames on his cheeks, Komaeda moves his right hand in front of the other’s mouth. 

“Then suck.” 

His digits became wet soon enough, considering how much drool was already pooling in Hinata’s mouth. But still, he plays around with Hinata’s tongue, sometimes jabbing further into his throat for fun. When he pulls them out they were thick and sticky, and while not entirely ideal, they’ve had worse alternatives. 

He pushed a finger in. 

Hinata was tight, as expected, but it was hardly an issue. Whenever they had time, Komaeda liked to spend the most time stretching him out, Hinata trembling on his lap as his fingers dipped in and out of him. 

But right now, time might not be on their side. For all he knew, the Warriors of Hope may end up calling him last minute, and he  _ refused  _ to be interrupted now. 

After pulling his fingers out, he lines himself up with the other’s entrance. “Ready?” 

Hinata glances at him. “Y-Yes.” 

He goes in and is met with a familiar heat, one comfortable enough that Komaeda couldn’t help but groan. Hinata seemed to like it too, since he immediately tightened around him. It was glorious, and something that he wished he could savor, but alas, both he and Hinata were too on-edge to really go for so long.

So the moment he settles in, Komaeda pulls himself out, and slams back in. 

Hinata  _ shrieks.  _

Komaeda pulls Hinata’s legs upwards, folding him down so that their faces would be close to each other. Hinata already looks fucked out of his mind, his screams echoing in the thankfully-soundproof room as Komaeda goes harder and faster. 

_ More more and more and more,  _

His grips on Hinata’s thighs draw blood. 

_ come on they’re almost there _ —

He shuts him up with an open-mouthed kiss. 

_ Just a little bit more _ —

Tears stream down Hinata’s face. 

_ Right there _ —

Komaeda lets out a final groan when he comes, staying firmly inside to fill his darling up. Hinata’s release was much messier, spraying over his chest and flaking over their faces, but he lazily laps the come as they both wind down from the high. 

Hinata’s chest heaved in and out, but his face held the definition of achieving euphoria. He stared back at him through half-lidded eyes. “Komaeda.” 

A silly part of him made him smile back. “Hinata-kun.” 

Hinata sighed softly, groaning in quiet relief when Komaeda lowered his legs. He raised his hand again, only this time he was able to move it further, nearly reaching Komaeda’s face. 

It fell back down before he could reach him, but Komaeda understood well enough. 

He grabs their lockpick and takes off the collar, placing it right back to where it once was. After easing himself out, he takes off his jacket and his sweater, finally leaving them both naked, before lying down right next to his darling. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to clean up?” 

“Later.” Hinata grumbled sleepily. His hands reached out for Komaeda’s shoulder, pulling them both into a cuddle. “I’ll clean when you leave.” 

The idea of leaving sobered him up with their situation. Eventually, he’ll have to leave Hinata again. He’ll have to serve those despairful children, even if it was for the sake of gaining greater hope.

“...”

He’ll cross the bridge when he gets there. For now all he wanted to do was sleep. Hopefully his luck will ensure that they won’t be disturbed. 

“Goodnight Hinata-kun.” He cooed softly, running a hand through the other’s hair. “Sleep well.” 

For a long while Hinata didn’t respond, and Komaeda thought that he had already fallen asleep. Alas, just before he drifts off, he hears a quiet murmur.

“.... Goodnight Komaeda.” 

There wasn’t much else after that. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notice:** komaeda does drug hinata's food, and hinata eventually becomes aware of it. however, he only does so with the intention of keeping hinata pliant, and not for sex. he eventually feels guilty about it, before hinata ends up asking for sex. komaeda eventually agrees, but tells him that he would stop if hinata feels uncomfortable. que some rumble-tumble sex :P
> 
> for once i'm not tagging pwp because there's enough of a plot now. i'm shook :0
> 
> y'know, i forgot a lot of things as i wrote this, namely the 'darling' thing (in which i read through this again to try and add it), komaeda's hope boner ('hope' and 'despair' as their own terms was only mentioned ten times. ten times!), and the fact that komaeda never took off his jacket + sweater during the entire time they did the bangy-boos. in my defense, it's really late right now so i'm trying my best ;-;
> 
> and if you're just finished reading, i hope you enjoyed! This took several days unlike my other fics in this collection (which i wrote in one sitting), so writing it was a bit of a challenge. also i tried to be a teeny bit more subtle about the smex this time (tried is probably an operative word here HAHAHA) nevertheless, i wanted to get this done as i have exams coming soon, and i just want more komahina lol. thanks for reading!! (flies away)


End file.
